Warriors: Mudstripe's rise
by war22360
Summary: the story of my OC mudstripe
1. Prologue

Shadows swiftly dashed across the pale grass. A large brown tabby apprentice tackled a gray tabby she-cat, clawing her dark gray stripes. "Mudpaw, this isn't necessary, stop this!" Mudpaw snarled and slashed at the she-cats face. "How about this Riverheart, why don't you runaway back to your fish-brained clan!" The RiverClan deputy's golden eyes blazed. Riverheart kicked the large apprentice away and started running away from ShadowClan camp.

Mudpaw smirked. "Oh, I'm not done with you yet Riverheart!" The tabby tom chased after her, passing other battling warriors. Mudpaw sprinted close the deputy's side, and shoved his claws deep into the back of her neck. The she-cat fell limp like a rock. Mudpaw scattered to a halt and looked down at her with a crooked smile. "That's sad, a deputy has to runaway from an apprentice," purred the tom evily.

As the apprentice looked up and padded into the middle of the clearing of battling cats, he watched his mother, Tornstar of ShadowClan fighting the RiverClan leader, Fleastar on top the Stonecliff. Mudpaw's fur bristled as he watched the black and white she-cat fight the dusky brown tom. Fleastar slashed Tornstar's neck open, Mudpaw's green eyes widened. The large tom leaped up shredding Flearstar's pelt, the apprentice knew the old leader was on his last life, but Mudpaw didn't care. Tornstar's eyes opened as she woke from losing her 7th life.

She saw Mudpaw and Fleastar fighting to the death. She gasped rammed into her son's side. "Mudpaw we don't kill!" "He deserves it!" snarled the brown tabby tom. Mudpaw kicked his mother away and slid his fangs across Fleastar's neck and inserted them in tightly. The old dusky tom's dark green eyes turned dull as Mudpaw thrashed furiously killing the RiverClan leader. Mudpaw dropped the dead tom from his jaws.

Tornstar's eyes widened. "Mudpaw! What have you done?" Mudpaw growled at the black and white she-cat. "I just saved your life, and you ask me what I've done?!" the apprentice's neck fur bristled. Tornstar returned to her paws, she sighed and looked back at her son. "I'm sorry, I should've thanked for saving me…" "Ya think?" snarled Mudpaw. "Don't push it, I plan on making you a warrior tonight."

Mudpaw's mossy green eyes shined in pleasure, and his fur laid back down. "Are Mousepaw and Bluepaw becoming warriors too?" "Of course, they're your littler mates," purred the ShadowClan leader. "But first, lest chase these fish-breathed cats out of our camp!" Mudpaw and Tornstar leaped off Stonecliff and slashed at the RiveClan warriors, aiding their clan mates. "RiverClan retreat, take Riverheart and Fleastar's bodies!" called Leopardpelt, the RiverClan medicine cat.

The RiverClan cats retreated, dragging the two limp bodies of their fallen warriors. "Frognose, Beetlefur, guard camp tonight, take Snaketooth and Scorchfang with you just in case more RiverClan cats come," Tornstar swiftly turned around and leaped onto Stonecliff. "All ShadowClan cats old enough to protect your clan, gather under Stonecliff. Mudpaw, Mousepaw, Bluepaw, Fernwillow, Reedfrost, Redfang, Sharkpaw, Ratpaw, and the rest of the clan gathered under Tornstar.

Mudpaw, Mousepaw, and Bluepaw please come forward. Mudpaw brushed pass his brother Mousepaw's, dark brown mottled pelt and up to Stonecliff, sitting next to Tornstar, Mousepaw and Bluepaw right beside him. "I Tornstar of ShadowClan, I summon my ancestors of StarClan to make these three apprentices into warriors, Mudpaw from this day on you'll be known as Midstripe, Mousepaw from this day on you'll be known as Mousepelt, and Bluepaw from this day on you'll be known as Bluetail." The clan cheered the new warriors' names; the new three warriors guarded the camp in vigil with Frognose, Beetlefur, Snaketooth, and Scorchfang.


	2. Chapter 1

Mudstripe's green eyes flashed open, glanced around the warrior's den. The large tom lifted himself to his paws, his brown tabby pelt brushed past the sleeping warriors as he emerged from the den. He sat in the middle of the clearing, his eyes shined as he was starring at the moon. Redfang, the ShadowClan deputy padded out of the reeds from a dawn patrol, surprising Mudstripe with his presence.

"Good morning young warrior," mewed Redfang as he dipped his head. Mudstripe looked back him and the rest of his patrol. "Good morning Redfang, I'll take a new dawn patrol then come back and take a hunting patrol when sunrise comes." Redfang nodded in agreement and padded into the dark woven den behind the large tabby tom. Mudstipe watched Violetfur, Weaslepetal, and Darktail pad into the warior's den after the deputy.

Mudstripe followed them and woke Mousepelt, Bluetail, and Dragonpelt to take them on a second dawn patrol. As the four cats padded out of the camp, they gathered under dead black moldy tree. "Ok, we've planned this for 3moons, and today we'll complete our task," smirked Mudstripe at his patrol. "Mudstripe I don't think I can handle this anymore, it's crazy!" hissed Dragonpelt. "You traitor, Mousepelt, Bluetail kill him!"  
>"No, no, no, wait I can explain please, Mudstripe no!" beckoned the cream and black tortoise shell tom. Mousepelt and Bluetail leaped onto Dragonpelt and shredded his pelt. The bloody fight was only a reflection in Midstripe's cold eyes as he watched without regret. Bluetail chomped onto the tortoise shell's neck and twisted, Mousepelt bit onto his spine and started to pull up. Soon Dragonpelt stopped thrashing and dropped dead under the two warriors. "Now back to the task…" chuckled Mudstripe cruelly<p> 


End file.
